The Prophecy
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: According to a Mysterious Prophecy, Tamagotchi Planet is Under Attack! But who could be Responsible for this? Well, Who else? My COMPLETE First Multi-Chapter Story.
1. Chapter 1: Not Possibly

~The Prophecy~

Chapter 1: Not Possibly

Galaxonia.

That was The Planet where the Famous Triple-Threat-Trio were born.

Those 3 were Commonly Known as Spaceytchi, Akaspetchi, and Pipospetchi, but Preferably Known as "The Spacey Brothers".

in 2009, these 3 Came to The Commonly Known Tamagotchi Planet, seeking power over it. But Why?  
...Well, Boys will be Boys, and these 3 were no Ordinary Boys.

Back on Galaxonia, Spaceytchi, the Oldest, had a crush on the Princess of their planet Now known as Himespetchi. He Loved her for both the Right AND wrong Reasons.  
...but, we'll get to That Later.

Our Story begins on Tamagotchi Planet, the very planet which was about to face a Dangerous Threat.

"Galaxonia."

"What About it, Mametchi?" The Young Girl known as Himespetchi inquired. Himespetchi was Always a bit of a Questioner.  
"I'm Learning About it today. It seems to be a nice planet, where-uh oh." Mametchi Stopped. What he saw was only the Beginning of this Wonderful tale.

"A Prophecy!"  
"...What? what Does it say?"

It was a Piece of paper with a Drawing of...Tamagotchi Planet. Below it, There was some writing.

"It is said that an Anglerfish boy and his two Apple Brothers will Come down from a Far Away Planet and Rule Over it, Making it their own."

Himespetchi froze. "...You don't Think...?"

"No...Not Possibly! There's no way Spaceytchi could EVER want to..." Just then, Spaceytchi Walked up.  
"Hello, Everyone! did I miss something?"

After a bit of Silence, Himespetchi ran off as fast as she could, Screaming "I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET INVOLVED...!".

"What's with her?" Mametchi just Smiled and ran off, leaving the Paper behind.

Spaceytchi Picked up the paper, read it, and Stopped.

"Oh no."

-  
TO BE CONTINUED...MAYBE. 


	2. Chapter 2: It Has to Be Done

~The Prophecy~

Chapter 2: It Has to be Done

Spaceytchi Quickly went up to his Brothers, Panicking like Crazy. He never thought thaat Day would Come, and Never wanted it to.

Akaspetchi and Pipospetchi were talking with their New Friend, Kiramotchi, who could Surprisingly understand Pipo's Language VERY Fluently.  
Today, however, was Especially important. It was Important because Kiramotchi Overheard Mametchi talking to her Big Sister, Kiraritchi, about some Strange Prophecy.

"...I didn't really WANT to listen in, I was too busy Drawing. But then, I ended up Drawing THIS..."  
Kiramotchi held up a drawing of What looked like Tamagotchi Planet, But there was Someone Standing on Top of the poor Planet.  
It looked like some kind of Black Devil, who was wearing a King's Outfit.

"...What could it Possibly mean?" said Kiramotchi. She was Confused and Worried at the same time. There was nothing more Frightening to her than not Knowing something. That, and not being able to draw. She LOVED to draw.

At that very moment, Spaceytchi ran up to his Brothers, Panicking like a Nutcase.

"BOYS, I NEED TO CALL AN EMERGENCY MEETING. IMMEDIATELY." Spaceytchi was VERY serious about this. Then, he Noticed Kiramotchi still standing there, and said, "What are YOU here for?! This is an EMERGENCY MEETING."

Kiramotchi just smiled and said, "Okay!". Then she ran off, still Smiling. She was so Oblivious about the whole thing.

"OK, Boys, this is Probably the most SERIOUS threat of all time!"  
"A-Aniki, are you feeling Okay?" Akaspetchi started to worry a little. He had never seen his Big Brother like this.  
"NO, THINGS AREN'T ALRIGHT! THIS IS SUPER SERIOUS."  
Pipospetchi then spoke in his usual language. He must've had a good guess about what was going on.

"It's MUCH worse than that, Pipo!"  
There was a small Pause. Finally, Aka broke the Silence. "Well, What could Possibly be worse than THAT?!"

Spaceytchi took a deep Breath. 'This would SURELY end well...' Spaceytchi thought, Sarcastically. The Next thing he knew it, The minute he said this, Time stood still.

"They're SUSPICIOUS."

Aka gasped in fear and disbelief. There was no possible way...right?  
Even Pipo shuddered a little. He tried to be in denial, but just couldn't.

"Not even, I think they already Pieced together and Figured it out." Spaceytchi stopped for a second and realized: There was only ONE thing to do. It was the only way out. They had to take over the world; Fast.

"...Boys, There's only ONE way to get out of this..

...Plan Zed-352."

Aka gasped even harder. "Aniki, you're NUTS! There's no telling what could happen if-" Spaceytchi stopped him.

"It Has to be done. Do it, Pipo."

Pipo replied in his own Language and gave a Salute. A beam of light Came out of his Mouth and aimed it at the sun.  
The Super-Spacey Brothers had been Reborn.

-  
Chapter 3 is coming Tomorrow! BRACE YOURSELVES. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Super Spacey Brothers

~The Prophecy~

Chapter 3: The Super Spacey Brothers

The Beam of Light coming from Pipo's mouth shot up into the sky, then bounced off the sun and ended up firing directly at the Spacey Brothers.

One Epic Transformation Scene later, Spaceytchi's Long, Flowing Blonde hair had Grown even longer, looked a Bit Puffier, and seemed to have Defied Gravity. So had he and his brothers; for they were Literally FLYING. Their eyes and their Antennae had started to glow a VERY bright yellow color.  
The Super Spacey Brothers were Alive.

Meanwhile, Mametchi and the Others were Discussing what was happening. They had seen the Beam of Light AND The Epic Tranformation Scene.  
They knew Spaceytchi was behind this, and they HAD to stop him. But how?!  
Then, Mametchi realized Something. Himespetchi knew Spaceytchi longer than Anyone else.

"Himespetchi," Mametchi Questioned, "Did you know anything about all this?"

Himespetchi sighed. "OK, OK, i'll tell you the WHOLE story.

"Back on our Home Planet, Galaxonia, Spaceytchi had ALWAYS wanted to Be a King. I don't even think he had a Reason. And, After a while, he had realized there was only one way to get there...By marrying me.  
So, he tried to Butter me up to win my heart. And I believed that he really DID like me. But, as Time went by, he started to fall in REAL love with me. Then he ACCIDENTALY blew up the Boarding School we Lived at, and was Forced to leave Galaxonia. That's why I came here; so I could see Spaceytchi again."

"But I thought you liked Mametchi!" Kiraritchi said. She was the Only one who figured that out.

"I do..." Himespetchi started to Realize how much he wanted Spaceytchi back, and how much she Missed her. But, she didn't realize that until just now.

"...But I think I want Spaceytchi Back."

AUTHOR's NOTE- Bet you thought it wasn't coming, didn't you? Well it DID. Sorry about the Delay!  
And Yes, I think Spaceytchi's a Blondie. I just think it fits him, OK? 


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Sorry

~The Prophecy~

Chapter 4: I'm Sorry

The Super Spacey Brothers were being COMPLETELY Destructive. Buildings were knocked down, Citizens were screaming in Terror, and NOGOTCHI was safe.  
Then Himespetchi walked up to them, starting to feel unsure about this. 'Was it too late? I hope he hasn't forgotten me...' she thought.

"SpaceBar..."

Spaceytchi looked down for a moment, then looked back at her. He realized nobody had called him "Spacebar" in a LONG Time; ESPECIALLY coming from Himespetchi.  
"P-Princess Spacey?" He said, out of shock.

A tear rolled down Himespetchi's cheek. She sighed and said...

"I'm sorry. I shoud've listened to you all this time. The Only reason I REALLY came here was to Find you so we could be happy together again.  
I just thought Mametchi was my true Lover. I mean, he SEEMED that way. He was REALLY smart, nice, and understanding. I got the Wrong Idea.  
But all I was REALLY doing was making the Situation worse."  
At this point, Himespetchi was trying to fight off tears. She said very softly, "Gigashyun...

So...I'm Sorry."

Spaceytchi descended down to her. "Y-you REALLY mean that...?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Himespetchi sobbed. "So, What do you say, SpaceBar? Can we be Happy Together again?"

Spaceytchi stared at her in awe. He had never heard Anything like it. Even his Brothers were Surprised by her words. Finally Spaceytchi said...

"YOU AIN'T FOOLIN' NO ONE!" and flew back into the sky, Giving his Signature Maniacal Laugh. "NOW, LET'S FINISH THIS PLACE OFF!"

Then he Fired a Beam of light at Himespetchi and the Others, Blasting them all into Ashes.  
They had Done it. They had FINALLY Taken over Tamagotchi Planet, without even TRYING!

"Wow, Aniki, we actually did it this time!" Aka just couldn't believe it himself.  
Spaceytchi smiled. "Yeah, I Suppose we Did!"

"Now What?"

-  
And that's the Story! I know, it was a BIT Anticlimatic, but it was STILL fun to write up! :) 


End file.
